


Tagged

by saltoids



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltoids/pseuds/saltoids
Summary: -following the subway surfers animation and its lore lmao.-when returning to an old graffiti spot you used to tag you notice a some odd things.1. some kid gratified over your old tag&2. a business man in a rabbit mask walking awayobviously you're pissed about the first thing.
Relationships: Frank/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Tagged

**Author's Note:**

> jake and his crew are typical teens so I wanna use teen lingo with them. im also following their preferred tastes from the animated series. no frank this chapter but dont worry he's comin'. tasha in here is the same tasha in the game but her and reader are both in college, just not old enough to drink yet. im not really a writer so if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to comment, i'd really appriciate it!

"Ugh, fuckin' gross..." You say as you peel off a stray pepperoni from your shirt. You just finished your shift at the local pizza place, 'Pizza Heaven' or to you 'Pizza Hell', and it was busier than usual. You owe that to four teens that came in 30 minutes prior to closing. You close your eyes while slowing walking over to a place you had in mind. You recall a girl in a beanie, a boy with a boombox, a girl in a pretty adorable alien onesie, and finally a little fucker in a snap back with a skateboard in tow. With a huff and a rattle of the spray can's in your backpack you open your eyes up and mutter to yourself, "I seriously need to vent..." Whipping out your phone and scrolling through your contacts you see a comforting name and contact picture. You dial the number and it rings a bit before being picked up. 

Your bubbly best friend finally answers, "Ohmigosh! (Y/N)! What's up girlie?" It was Tasha. your closest friend from high school and she always seemed to make you feel better through her little cheers and infectious personality no matter what, but this time was different.

"Hey Tash, sorry for calling kinda late, is it cool if I vent a little? Pizza Hell kicked my ass today..." With sincerity in her voice Tasha agrees and you begin...

**flashbacks will be italicized**

_The little bell that sits on top of the door starts to jingle obnoxiously and the laughter of teens follows in filling the empty pizza place. You huff a little considering you were just about to turn the lights off to signal customers to kindly go away._

_They all squeeze into one of the booths still laughing, you guess that the boombox kid told some joke. You silently hope he doesn't actually play it since you were just vibing to your tunes. Beanie girl looks around and spots you in the kitchen area and waves you down._

_"Spotted." You whisper to yourself and sigh out. Scooping up a pen and pad, you begrudgingly walk over to them, though not too much, you're still working for tips here!_

_Stopping right at the edge of the table and in the best customer service voice you say, "What can I get you kiddos for today?" You're praying that they order just a plain pepperoni pizza so you can just grab one of the leftover ones and heat it up for them. People can never tell the difference between a heated-up pizza made hours earlier and a fresh one. However, lady luck was not on your side as these kids had wildly different tastes, especially the snap back kid, his pizza choice kind of made you gag a little._

_"Plain cheese pizza slice, please make sure no meat touches it." said beanie girl. Hm, vegetarian, you can respect that._

_"A meat lovers slice!" followed the little alien girl. Well I guess we all need to get our protein somehow...?_

_"Chili-Cheese for me please!" Boombox kid rhymed. You chuckled a bit at that one writing down the pizza of the month._

_Finally the pièce de résistance, snap back kid..._

_"I'll have uhh..."_

_You waited._

_"A uhh... no not that..." He said rubbing at his temples._

_You waited some more, pen on pad ready to write._

_You huffed out in annoyance and said, "Look kid, I don't have all day, I gotta close by midnight and it's-" checking your phone, "11:40."_

_"Jeez fine! I'll get some plain fries extra ketchup."_

_You-... What? Fries? At a pizza place?_

_Almost as if beanie girl read your mind, "Jake come on this is a pizza place, y'know, where they serve PIZZA." She emphasized while rolling her eyes in annoyance._

_Fuck, you should really learn these kids' names, they're actually pretty funny to you._

_"Brruhh, fine, I'll have anchovies, with tomatoes, a little bit of 'roni in there, your three cheese blend, some spinach, and some onions, and if you have any ketchup in the back drizzle a little bit on there! There? Happy Tricky?"_

_Cue sounds of audible disgust, including yours._

_"According to my calculations, that will make your breath 100% gross." "'Tani's right, that's sick Jake..." "Aw Jake, that seriously jank bro, what are you thinking?"_

_You gag a little, no way in hell are you making a pizza like that. "Yo dude, your friends are right that's super gross and also we suddenly ran out of those exact ingredients." You lie to save yourself from making that abomination and also his friends noses. You wonder what is going on in Jake's head (you're picking up on their names now), that kid has to have a titanium stomach or something to handle that atomic bomb of a pizza ._

_"Nah I don't believe you..-" He squints at your faded name tag "-(Y/N)!" This Jake kid suddenly grabs his board and zooms past you with a devilish smirk that fits too well on his face, and he skates his way over to the kitchen area, grinding on one of the tables in the process. You can't believe the audaci- actually you can, it takes guts to order something that hellish. Well anyway, your shock is quickly replaced with a mixture of anger and annoyance. "Hey kid! Employee's only back there!" You growl out and to run back there while pans and various other noises begin to erupt._

"Oh jeez, then what?" Tasha softly asked. "Then the kid slipped on one of the anchovies that he dropped and the pepperoni he was holding went flying and landed all over me. Tasha, I was so pissed, I made the kid clean up while his friends ate." You breathed out as you finally made it to your destination. "Hey, you should totally come over tomorrow then! I'll give you my Tasha Spa Special, you'll feel so relaxed you'll forget that tonight ever happened!" With a soft smile on your face you thank her. "I really appreciate it Tash, but I have another shift tomor-" She cuts you off, "Annnnd I have these drinks I stole from that frat kegger I went to the other night!" AH! She knows your weakness! "I can always call in." Satisfied, Tasha cheered from the other line, "Alrighty then girlie! I'll see you tomorrow! Mwah! Goodnight!" 

You chuckled to yourself as you stuffed your phone into your back jean pocket. Whistling an old tune and pulling a bandanna over your mouth, you finally began your descent into a place you haven't been in a while.

The abandoned underground subway.


End file.
